fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Deus
"May the fires of the forge keep your bones warm and sear the flesh of thine enemies, friend" -Deus thanking Douglas after pulling him out History Deus was found as a small child in a smoking ruin of a hut lit ablaze after a goblin horde overran his underground home with a small note with the dwarvish runes for D.V. inscribed on it. Taken in by the parish of the temple of Austri in the City of Highhelm, Deus was named after the preists found him trying to work the forges inside the temple at the extraordinarily young age of 12. Seemingly taken by the forge and the powers of its creation Deus was obsessed with learning the ways of the creators. However this was not to be the way Deus lived his life for long. Deus was shunted out of the orphanage after he turned 30, being deemed able to sustain himself in the dwarvish society. Losing direction in his life, Deus turned to the only thing he knew, work. He found a job working the mythril mines deep below the city where he and many other miners were besieged by hordes of undead and goblins. Fighting for his life Deus found a small group of dwarves surviving the onslaught and banded with them. For hours they fought tooth and nail leaving only Deus and another dwarf, Thorval Gemleg, alive while the sent reinforcements charged down the tunnel into the ungodly horde. There Deus saw the priest that raised him since he was a child. As Deus recognized him, an undead goblin jumped and tore through the heavy plate the priest wore into his throat. Deus felt the fires of the forge ignite his blood, and bellowing a mighty war cry, plunged into the fray cleaving his way towards the priest as the undead descended upon the bleeding dwarf. Deus reached the priest and found him as the fire in his eyes died. Taking the book of Austri that the priest always held close to his chest. The dwarf stood with his head held high and laid the priest to rest while a divine flame barrier covered them. After laying the priest to rest the best he could, armed with his mining pick in one hand and the holy scripture in the other, Deus joined the reinforcements and fought the undead goblin horde back. Afterwards he found solace again in the Temple of Austri where he grew up. Steeling himself over years of training, Deus emerged an inquisitor of The Order of Austri with a fire in his heart to eliminate the undead scourge from the planet. Not long after becoming an Inquisitor, with the book of the Priest that raised him as his chosen weapon, he was consigned to blacksmithing for years to hone his talent in that regard. Over time he became one of the better smiths of his order at only 50 years old. After being released from the smithing training he was contacted by Thorval, the only other dwarf among the miners to survive that night. Thorval drew upon that shared experience to convince Deus that there was a great evil to the far east. Deus brought the matter to his order and was gifted the mission to cleanse the evil and snuff out the source. Deus chartered a ship to the supposed source of the evil but was stopped by a violent storm leaving the boat scuttled in the open sea and Deus traumatized by the experience. Coming to he found himself on the shores of Fiend's Reach with nothing but his coin purse, the clothes on his back emblazoned with the hammer and anvil of Austri, and the Holy Word of his God. He staggered to the nearest town of Fiend's Reach and quickly found himself a home including a small group of Dwarves that had formed their own Temple of Austri. Appearance Deus is a stocky dwarf, always carrying around his large metal bound book "The Word of Austri" that he uses as his tool of smiting and ready for a fight. His arms and hands have been weathered by the years he spent working at the forge and has burn marks along his arms from the sparks flying. He also has the hammer and anvil both emblazoned onto his armor and tattooed onto his arms which he has inscribed spells onto. Personality Deus treasures those that follow Austri as his own family and any who oppose him or those followers are foes. He also has a tendency to hold grudges for an impressively long time as dwarves are wont to do. He constantly looks for new members,although is not very pushy, and is friendly to most. Friends Thorval Gemleg- the former miner who he worked with for years Douglas-the barkeep who welcomed him into Fiend's Reach Enemies Goblins as a whole he hates He despises the undead and views them as an abomination that need to be cleansed from the world Aspirations To cleanse the world of evil so that those who want peace and are too weak to fend for themselves can survive Category:Character